


Spring Birds From Different Worlds

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spring birds from different worlds. A collection of ficlets for Takumi and Dove.</p><p>[No plot spoilers. No continuity! Ficlets are not chronological or meant to be read in any particular order.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend Emmy (http://garbagebird.tumblr.com) has already planned out her MU and carefully planned out her romance with Tackumy despite being spoiler-free aaaaand not having the game for another few weeks. She's That Much In Love, folks. It's cute.
> 
> I fully expect anything I write here pre-NA-release to get thoroughly jossed, but oh well. We'll live.
> 
> And ah, yes: I wrote this on my morning commute on my phone (you'd be disgusted if you knew what percentage of my fic-writing is done on an iPhone's touch keyboard in my 1.5hr round trip commute) and texted it to Emmy, who sent me Many Screaming Texts. Before I knew it, she adapted it into a comic! That is here:
> 
> http://garbagebird.tumblr.com/post/138220455551/ugh-i-am-so-excited-for-fates-and
> 
> At her bidding, I have now cleaned it up for AO3 so here it is.

.

 

 

 

              Takumi puts his nose in the air and scoffs. He does this every fifteen minutes, Dove has found; she has known brothers who turn their noses up at a great deal of things, but this one is determined to find fault with everything she does.

              Even the little stuff, like stopping to pick up a single coin from the market floor, and then delightedly declaring she's _rich._

              "You think you're so cute," he says. "The others might be taken with you, but I see you for what you really are."

              "Really? What am I?" she asks.

              Dove smiles wide despite it all, and she leans into his space so close that he brings up an elbow to keep her at bay.

              "A spy. You'll return to Nohr in a heartbeat," he says, sharply. "Possibly with intel — intel given to you only because the others were too soft on you."

              "But you think I'm cute, right?" Dove inquires, ignoring his concerns. Why bother acknowledging the rest? He's poking for an argument, and it'll just give him more barbs to use against her later.

              Takumi pointedly looks away.

              "You have weird ears," he says. "And your feet probably smell, running around like that."

              Of course her ears are weird, she wants to say –– she's not human, so it stands to reason. And her feet have no odor, as far as she is aware –– she doesn't stuff them in clammy shoes, swaddling them in deerskins or leathers or furs or woolen socks. Those are the real culprits of smelly feet, she knows.

              "How about my nose?" she asks. She taps her own nose. "Don't I have a cute nose?"

              He looks back at her for a moment, face firmly fixed in a scowl. He appraises her nose and then doesn't seem to know how to best criticize it so he just says: "This is ridiculous. Stop trying to worm your way in. It might work on the others but it _won't_ work on me."

              Dove smiles, even if it hurts a bit to hear; that's all she can do.

              "I like your nose," she says. "And your hair! It looks so soft. Like those silky chickens."

              "I don't care—" Takumi starts, but then he gives her such a deadpan look. "What?"

              "Like silky chickens," Dove repeats. "Have you seen them? I saw some in the market, they were so soft."

              Takumi seems to have a whole-body shake, he's so flustered suddenly — she knows he is because she can practically feel his heart thumping. He's mad.

              "Are you comparing me, a prince of Hoshido, to a chicken?" he demands.

              She looks into his eyes, and at his sour face, and at the way his eyebrows furrow so deeply that she's surprised his face isn't frozen that way. It's a little silly, the way he fusses –– he is not tall and imposing, or wise and empowered. She thinks, in that moment, that he is a little boy, and she is the little girl threatening to steal the affections of his older siblings.

              "What's wrong with chickens?" Dove asks, sincerely.

              Takumi huffs at her and turns on his heel. He storms off without another word.


	2. Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-coital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one back in February, before the game was even out. Ha ha... ha.....

.

 

 

 

Dove is exhausted — her skin is slick with sweat, an all-body sheen that has her writhing on the outspread cape beneath her. Her shirt is a damp mess bunched at her shoulders, her stockings too-hot against her clammy skin. 

"Takumi," she murmurs. There's a looseness in her limbs, a bonelessness, but she musters up the strength to cup herself. It's the best kind of sore — puffy, soft, slick, a good dull ache that still throbs minutes later. Takumi idly reaches to brush her sweaty bangs from her face, which is easily the most tender touch of the night. He's overeager, always overeager.

"I'll give you five minutes," he says.

Five minutes. She looks to his groin, to his cock hanging out of the opened front of his hakama, and he's not even half-hard again. He doesn't like to be teased, but she doubts he'd be ready in five minutes, either.

"Five minutes? Let me catch my breath," she huffs. She heaves herself up onto one elbow, and she lets her head lol forward in the same motion -- so fucked silly she can't lift her head, she thinks, amused. 

Takumi scoffs. 

"You're having the time of your life," he says pointedly. "Don't complain when I just ravished you."

"You're getting cocky! You 'ravish' me because I let you," she says. "If I wanted, I could make it a challenge."

Something crosses across his face, almost petulant.

"You haven't been faking it for my benefit, have you?"

Dove gives him a toothy smile.

"What? Do I look like I was faking it?"

She's still catching her breath, still sticky. Takumi leans over her imperiously and surveys his good work, his breath hard but his expression satisfied, and she can only gaze up at him and pant, shivering.

"Make it a challenge for me, then," he says. "I'll never get better if you don't."

"I like you plenty already, and it's not _training_ ," she giggles, but she can hardly protest. She wins either way — the little perks of romancing with someone so proud. With insecurity comes drive.

Takumi rolls his eyes and huffs at her, but he throws his weight down beside her and lays shoulder-to-shoulder, his own chest rising and falling steadily.

"Four minutes," he says.

Dove just giggles.

With more training, maybe someday that'll be true.


End file.
